Snowy Nightmare
by Ravenjaal
Summary: Después de tres años desde que vencieron a Pitch Black, Jack empieza a tener sueños extraños. Con el temor de que este vuelva, los Guardianes deciden prepararse. Pero, en caso de que eso pase, ¿Cómo lograrán vencerlo? ¿Podrán atenerse a la amenaza de El Coco? Quizá si, quizá no, pero de lo que sí están seguros, es de que no se van a rendir sin pelear. JackxElsa
1. Prólogo

**¡Holaaaaa! Espero que estén teniendo un lindo día/tarde/noche. Este es mi primer fanfic Jelsa, así que estoy súper nerviosa por esto. Yo amo demasiado a esa pareja, y siempre he querido escribir sobre ellos. Espero que les guste.**

 **Prólogo: La muerte de la Reina**

Ya habían pasado casi seis meses desde que la Reina Elsa tomó el trono y se descubrieron sus poderes. A pesar de que todo el reino la consideraba no apta para ser Reina debido a los problemas que causó al no saber controlarlos, Elsa asumió el reinado con mucha dedicación e inmediatamente empezó a trabajar.

Se preocupó por las necesidades de todo Arendelle y se encargó de que nadie sufriera por hambre o por frío, y le dio empleo a todo el que lo necesitara. Obtuvo buenas relaciones con los demás reinos y Arendelle dejó de tener enemigos, ya que el poder de su Reina era algo de lo que todos temían. Además de que gracias a sus poderes, Arendelle siempre tenía el clima ideal y la productividad creció.

Anna, mientras tanto, ayudaba a Elsa a gobernar y al mismo tiempo organizaba los preparativos de su boda con Kristoff, quién le había pedido matrimonio hace poco. En el Reino había una atmósfera de paz y felicidad que nada ni nadie podría romper.

 _Hasta que Elsa de Arendelle enfermó._

Elsa era una Reina que vivía por su Reino, y después de haberlo congelado por accidente y hacerle daño a muchas personas, quiso redimirse, por lo que hizo de todo para que los habitantes de Arendelle estuvieran felices.

 _Incluso lo que le hacía daño._

Empezó a contener su poder cada vez más, hasta el punto de absorber el frío cuando era invierno para que nadie sufriera por esa estación.

 _Y eso logró que empezara a congelarse por dentro._

A pesar de sus poderes, Elsa era humana, y a pesar de poder soportar inmensas cantidades de frío, había un punto donde su cuerpo no podía soportar. Y ella llegó a ese punto.

Debido a su enfermedad, empezó a congelar el castillo, y temiendo que su poder congelara Arendelle otra vez, pidió que la encerraran en el sótano del mismo, lejos del alcance de todo el mundo. Anna estaba preocupada, Arendelle estaba preocupado, y Elsa no hacía más que empeorar.

 _El día antes de morir, Elsa soñó con La Luna_.

Supo inmediatamente su destino, y llamó a la persona que más amaba en el mundo, Anna. Le dijo que si seguía en el Reino, iba a destruirlo con su poder, y que su cuerpo ya no podría resistir más. Necesitaba volver al sitio donde escapó la primera vez, o más lejos todavía, le dijo. Así que Anna, con lágrimas en los ojos y un hueco en su corazón, la envió al sitio más alejado de la civilización que conocía, sabiendo que esa sería la última vez que vería a su hermana.

Al día siguiente, todo el mundo lloró la pérdida de su Reina, pero nadie sufrió ni lloró más que Anna. Quién a pesar de tomar el puesto de Reina rápidamente, nunca volvió a sonreír como antes, y no hubo día que no rogara por una oportunidad de ver a su hermana una vez más.

Lo que nadie nunca supo es que Elsa había sido llamada, y que ahora ella estaba en cada copo de nieve, lluvia o vientos característicos del invierno. Que la misión que ella tenía era más grande que gobernar un Reino. Y que nacer con poderes no había sido una casualidad, _estaba destinado._

La que una vez fue Elsa de Arendelle se convirtió en la Reina de las Nieves. La Estación del invierno hecha espíritu, y la que se encargaba de que este funcione en todo el mundo.

 _Lo que nadie sabía era que Elsa no murió, sólo se convirtió en su verdadera forma._

 **¿Qué me dicen? ¿Les gustó? ¿No les gusto? ¿Lo odiaron con su vida? ¿Les encantó tanto que no pueden dejar de leerlo? Déjenme sus opiniones en los comentarios, según la respuesta que tenga este capítulo, iré subiendo los otros.**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEERME**


	2. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1- Pitch Black**

 _Oscuridad…_

 _Todo está tan oscuro…_

 _No veo a nadie…_

 _Estoy solo, completamente solo…_

 _No hay niños, adultos o siquiera algún espíritu, solo estoy estamos la oscuridad y yo._

 _De repente siento miedo, un miedo desgarrador, de esos miedos que te destruyen rápidamente, al saber que lo que menos querías que pasara en el universo está pasando, justo en ese momento y no puedes hacer nada para arreglarlo porque ya es tarde, muy tarde, y estoy asustado._

 _Muy asustado._

 _Mi peor pesadilla está sucediendo._

Entro rápidamente por las puertas del taller de Norte, esquivando a los duendes y sus juguetes hasta llegar a su despacho.

—¡Norte! ¡Necesito hablar contigo! ¡Hay problemas!— irrumpí en el cuarto. Unos duendecitos entraron llevando galletas y leche, y Norte estaba probando lo que parecía un avión de juguete—. ¿Escuchaste lo que dije verdad?

—Sabes que no me gusta que entren sin tocar. —Se quejó. Rodé mis ojos, ¿que no había escuchado lo que le dije? Siguió arreglando su avión durante lo que parecían diez minutos o más. Lo miré impaciente—. ¡Norte! ¡No me ignores!

Este se rió, encontrando gracioso mi sufrimiento, y le entregó el avión a un Yeti que acababa de entrar —Tranquilo Jack, ¿qué es lo que me quieres decir?

— Pitch Black tiene planes de volver. —Esta vez me dirigió toda su atención, poniéndose serio por primera vez en lo que llevo en esta oficina.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿El Señor de la Luna te dijo? ¿Notaste su esencia en algún sitio? ¿Atacó a algún niño? — Viéndolo de esta manera me parece un poco exagerado decir que Pitch regresará sólo por una pesadilla, digo, probablemente sólo algo me había caído mal y estaba paranoico. Negué a todas sus preguntas—. ¿Qué pasó entonces?

—Tuve una pesadilla. —Se me quedó mirando con rostro de nada—. ¡Pero no fue una pesadilla normal! ¡Fue la peor pesadilla que pude haber tenido! ¡El miedo se sintió muy real!

Norte puso su gran mano en su mentón, en gesto pensativo—. Black nunca ha atacado a los Guardianes con pesadillas, ¿es la primera vez que tienes una? —asentí—. Entonces no creo que haya algo de qué preocuparse, Jack. No se ha visto ni la sombra de Pitch en estos cinco años, y no creo que vuelva en mucho tiempo.

Suspiré, sentándome enfrente de mi gran compañero y cogiendo una de sus galletas. Veran, ya han pasado cinco años desde que me convertí en guardián, o sea, cinco años desde que derrotamos al Coco, y las cosas han estado como que _demasiado_ tranquilas desde entonces.

Tooth y Momo regresaron a sus atareadas vidas lidiando con los niños de todo el mundo todo el tiempo. El Conejo volvió a su madriguera a pintar huevitos (me mata si me oye expresándome así de sus amados _huevos de pascua)._ Norte siguió haciendo juguetes y explotando duendes, y yo, bueno, yo he intentado adaptarme a, ya saben, _ser un guardián_ , y no he tenido mucho éxito en eso si me lo preguntan.

En primer lugar, no me dejan usar mis poderes a menos que sea invierno, ya que según todos eso afecta el orden de las estaciones y causan problemas y _blah, blah, blah_. Digo ¿para qué tengo poderes de invierno si no me dejan usarlos? No tiene sentido. Aparte de que tengo que _viajar_ por todo el mundo a jugar con los niños de todo el mundo, y aunque no sea tan malo, no me gusta tener que moverme de un lado a otro como si fuera un nómada de esos de los de antes, eso simplemente no va conmigo.

— Teniendo todo esto claro, ¿por qué no aprovechamos que estás aquí y seguimos con las lecciones? —Aclaro que esto no fue una sugerencia, inmediatamente dijo esto buscó una pequeña pizarra (que no entiendo por qué la saca si nunca la usa) y me sentó al frente de él para que escuchara— _otra vez—_ sus experiencias como Santa Claus.

Norte asumió el papel de tutor para mí, así que la mayoría del tiempo cuando no estoy cuidando a los niños, estoy en el Polo Norte, mayormente en su oficina, escuchando _cómo_ fue que se hizo guardián, las cosas básicas que tengo que aprender para ser mejor guardián, y cosas así—. Muy bien, hoy te voy a contar cómo fue que empecé la parte más importante de mi trayectoria como Santa: _la fábrica de juguetes._

« Fue sólo un presentimiento, un día me levanté y simplemente sentí que los demás niños del mundo necesitaban juguetes, necesitaban algo con qué dejar volar su imaginación, algo con lo que puedan crear sus propios mundos. Lo sentí, en mi panza y ya sabes que esos presentimientos no se ignoran, Jack. Aunque desarrollar esa idea no fue algo muy fácil que digamos. La primera parte fue buscar a alguien que me ayudara, sin embargo, nadie quiere ayudar a un pobre espíritu soñador que sueña con hacer juguetes, todos y cada uno de los espíritus rechazaron mi idea. Sin embargo, dos criaturas marginadas fueron la excepción: los Yeti y los Duendes. Nadie los quería, todos espíritus los rechazaban, pero yo vi algo en ellos, y ellos vieron algo en mí.

«Así que pusimos manos a la obra, y luego de mucho trabajo, conseguimos crear la fábrica, pero no todo estaba resuelto, debíamos conseguir los materiales para hacer los juguetes. Y luego de eso debíamos conseguir un modo de llevar todos esos juguetes. ¡No te imaginas Jack lo difícil que fue eso para un espíritu en el que nadie creía! Mi primera noche como Santa fue un verdadero desastre, me atoré en la chimenea de una de las casas, algunos juguetes se rompieron por la rapidez con la que teníamos que hacer los envíos y los duendes no tenían idea de lo que tenían que hacer la mayoría del tiempo. Las navidades que siguieron a esa tampoco fueron muy bien que digamos, pero con el tiempo los niños comenzaron a creer en mí, y las cosas se hicieron mucho más fáciles. Los niños de todo el mundo comenzaron a anhelar la Navidad,a dejarme galletas con leche, a apagar las chimeneas para que mi llegada sea más fácil, a hacerme cartas y a tratar de ser los mejores niños posibles para obtener más regalos. Así ha seguido desde ese día, y aunque los tiempos han cambiado y muchos niños han dejado de creer o pensado que Santa realmente son sus padres,siempre tengo a mi disposición a aquellos niños que creen, y esos niños son los que hacen la Navidad la época más hermosa. Y así Jack, fue como me convertí en Santa Claus»

Esa es la historia favorita de Norte para contarme, diciéndome que todo Guardián antes de ser elegido tuvo una historia difícil, y que para que sean reconocidos por los niños tuvieron que recorrer un largo camino. Antes, cuando escuchaba esa historia, sentía que podría, algún día, ser tan reconocido y amado como El Hada de los Dientes, Santa Claus, o el Conejo de Pascua. Sin embargo, ahora esa historia no hace más que deprimirme.

A sinceridad, creo que el papel de guardián me queda grande. No estoy diciendo que no hago nada para ayudar a los niños, ya que ellos se divierten mucho conmigo, tampoco creo que no estoy capacitado para luchar contra Pitch, porque puedo contra el. Es algo tan simple como la organización, saber siempre qué hacer y cuándo hacerlo, tener un equipo. _Tener una iniciativa_. Todos los guardianes tuvieron una iniciativa de hacer el mundo mejor antes de convertirse en guardianes, y se ganaron su nombre a pulso y esfuerzo.

Mientras que yo lo único que quería era que la gente me viera. E incluso a pesar de que lo quería con todas mis fuerzas, nunca me esforcé realmente a conseguirlo hasta convertirme en Guardián, y una vez que lo hice, los niños creyeron en mí tan fácil que es casi un insulto hacia el esfuerzo que hicieron los demás para que los niños creyeran en ellos.

Mi único consuelo es saber que La Luna me eligió, y si me eligió se supone que soy bueno, ¿no?

Aunque todavía no tengo respuesta sobre el por qué fui escogido como guardián, esa es una de las cosas que La Luna nunca me dijo.

A veces siento que me falta _algo_ por hacer, como si mi misión estuviera incompleta, como si _yo_ estuviera incompleto.

Como si algo me faltara.

 **¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? ¿No les gustó? Me dejan saber su opinión.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Muy buenas noches, tardes, o el momento del día en que estén. ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Aquí está el segundo capitulo de esta historia, espero que les guste.**

 **Capítulo 2 - Pesadilla**

 _Nadie se salva..._

 _El miedo ataca..._

 _¿Quién protegerá a los niños, si los guardianes no pueden protegerse a sí mismos?_

 _Las pesadillas se volverán realidad esta vez._

— ¡Tooth! ¡Tengo que decirte algo importante! — El palacio está muy ajetreado, como siempre, y me recuerda a una colmena, como siempre. Pero aún así, inmediatamente me escuchan las pequeñas haditas se ponen a revolotear a mi alrededor de felicidad y Tooth deja lo que está haciendo para darme un efusivo abrazo y, como no, revisar mis dientes—. ¡Jack! ¿Cómo estás? ¡Hace muchísimo que no te veía! ¡Me alegra tanto verte!

— Eh, también me alegro de verte, Tooth— suelto una risa nerviosa, me siento un poco mal ahora que me doy cuenta de que, probablemente sino fuera por la amenaza de peligro, no estaría aquí—. Pues bien...supongo, ¿y tú cómo estás?

— ¡Atareada! No sé si es que hay muchos más niños ahora que antes, pero tengo más trabajo que nunca. — Se puso a dar instrucciones a sus hadas tan rápido que no entendí ni media palabra, pero parece que ellas sí, porque inmediatamente se fueron igual de rápido a cumplir su deber —. ¿Qué querías decirme, Jack? Dijiste que era importante.

Suspiré —. Es sobre Pitch. Últimamente tengo la sensación de que él va a volver, Tooth, y algo me dice que será mucho más difícil derrotarlo esta vez.

Se puso seria, y al igual que yo hace unos segundos, suspiró. Ya la vi, no me va a creer, a este paso me terminarán llevando a un _psicólogo de espíritus_ o algo parecido—. Jack, entiendo tu preocupación, después de todo, Pitch es algo serio por lo que preocuparse, ya que casi nos destruyó la última vez, pero creo que estás algo nervioso, no hace mucho que lo vencimos. Deberías relajarte un poco, de seguro esas pesadillas son por estrés. —Lo sabía. Le doy las gracias y luego de prometerle que la visitaría pronto, me voy, desanimado.

Pitch Black está planeando algo, puedo jurarlo. Ya va una semana repleta de pesadillas de este tipo, no puede ser una casualidad, pero ¿cómo explicárselo a los demás guardianes si no tengo pruebas? Si por separado no me han creído, que los reúna sólo les parecerá una pérdida de tiempo.

Ya le dije a Norte y el no me hizo caso. Piensa que estoy paranoico, pero no es así, ¡él es el despistado! Si fueran sólo pesadillas probablemente no sería tan grave, pero son _ese_ tipo de pesadillas. Un guardián teniendo pesadillas de Pitch Black pocos años después de derrotarlo, ¿casualidad? ¡No lo creo!

Incluso fui a ver a Sandman para ver si el me creía, pero el pobre palideció cuando mencioné siquiera la primera sílaba de El Coco. Y para que un hombrecito dorado como él se pusiera blanco tenía que tener _mucho_ pánico, créanme. Y ahora Tooth, pensé en ir a donde el Conejo pero probablemente pensaría que lo digo para desconcentrarlo en tiempos de Pascua, así que no gracias, no tengo la habilidad esa rara de teletransportarse con portales o un trineo supersónico, y no tengo ganas de ir a su madriguera en Australia sólo para ser echado por un malhumorado y estresado dientudo.

Decido hacer caso al consejo de Tooth, y relajarme (aunque me parece muy gracioso el hecho de que mencione que _yo_ pueda tener estrés, ¡Mi trabajo es jugar con niños! ¿Quién se estresa haciendo eso? Además de que ni siquiera es todo el año o en un sólo día, así que puedo tomarme mi tiempo).

En fin, como no es mi época y no tengo mucho por hacer, decido visitar a Jamie. La mayoría de los niños del vecindario crecieron y dejaron de creer, pero Jamie siguió creyendo a pesar de tener ya 13 años, que según Conejo es "la edad en la que los niños se creen adultos y empiezan a despreciarnos", aunque creo que se refiere a la adolescencia en sí, no le hice mucho caso ya que sonaba algo dolido.

Jamie es mi mejor amigo en el mundo de los humanos, así que espero que no me olvide nunca.

Llego a su habitación y me paro en su ventana, tocándola para hacerme notar, pero está escuchando música con los audífonos, por lo que no me escucha. Frunzo el ceño, Jamie nunca escucha música con audífonos en su habitación, le gusta moverse y que se escuche todo lo que hace.

Entro a su habitación y lo sacudo en el hombro—. Hey, ¿Qué te pasa?

—Jack, no sabía que venías.

—Quise saludarte, ¿Estás bien? Te ves como triste.

—No te preocupes, no es nada grave.—Suspiró, Jamie _nunca_ suspira por nada— solo es que mamá últimamente está de un humor terrible y se desquita con todo el que esté en su radar. Incluso ha hecho llorar a mi hermanita varias veces en la última semana, no sé qué le pasa.

Qué raro, la madre de Jamie y de Sophie generalmente es muy buena con ellos y casi no se enoja, a pesar de la gran cantidad de travesuras que hacen esos dos.

—De seguro tu mamá sólo ha tenido una dura semana, ya se le pasará.— a pesar de que intenté subirle el ánimo, Jamie sigue pensativo—. ¿Por qué no me dices de la chica que estás conociendo, eh? He escuchado que es muy bonita.

—Lo has escuchado de mí, idiota— rueda los ojos, ya de mejor humor, y suspira tontamente—. Lenna es fantástica, el otro día le mostré mi colección de videojuegos ¡Los conocía a todos, Jack! Ella es muy diferente a las demás chicas, me gusta mucho.

Y así siguió hablando de su amor platónico. Conoció a esa chica cuando inició la secundaria, e inmediatamente quedó flechado. La he visto un par de veces, tiene un hermano pequeño que es lo más loco que hay. Ambos son pelirrojos con muchas pecas, ella es bonita, pero no la veo tan genial como Jamie la hace ver. Aunque creo que el la ve así porque le gusta. Nunca he entendido mucho ese tema.

—Te ves horrible.— es lo primero que digo cuando veo a Conejo, quién se ve demacrado y más malhumorado que de costumbre. Entiendo que se acerque la Pascua y tenga muchas cosas que hacer, pero generalmente cuando está creando huevos es algo que lo hace sentir bien, a pesar de que sea estresante. Vine únicamente a molestarlo porque, a pesar de que dije que no perdería mi tiempo viajando tan lejos, la verdad es que estoy aburrido y por lo menos eso me entretendrá un rato.

Además, molestarlo me dará mi dosis de satisfacción diaria.

—No molestes, Jack. —dijo y siguió pintando un huevo que no dejaba de revolverse—. No he podido dormir y no tengo ganas de aguantar tus estupideces.— El que haya respondido tan desanimadamente me respondió, él es muy orgulloso y si no aprovecha mis provocaciones para pelear es porque está muy cansado.

Al principio pensaba que los Guardianes no dormían, y que siempre tienen energía. Sin embargo, aunque ellos no sean humanos, se cansan si trabajan sin descanso todo el día, tal y como el está haciendo.

— ¿Muchos huevos para un día?

Frunce los labios—. Nunca son demasiados huevos para mí. Es más como...pesadillas.

Entonces no soy el único que ha tenido pesadillas, esto aumenta más mis sospechas. Voy a contestarle, cuando la Aurora Boreal aparece.

Reunión de Guardianes.

 **¿Qué les pareció? Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Háganmelo saber con un Review o un Follow o Favorite. Los quiero 3.**

 _ **Sakura. Ayase: Me alegra muchísimo el que te esté gustando la historia hasta ahora, espero que te siga cautivando. Gracias por leerme, eres mi primera lectora en este historia y me hace feliz que por lo menos le está gustando a alguien, perdón si los capítulos son muy cortos, estoy tratando de ampliarlos. Qué tengas un muy feliz resto del día o de la noche.**_


	4. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3: Miedo**

 _La nieve brillaba con la luz del sol, dándole esa apariencia divina que tanto le encantaba. Escuchaba las risas de los niños, y sus pequeños pasos correteando de un lado a otro, lanzando bolas de nieve o haciendo ángeles o muñecos de nieve._

 _La felicidad se sentía en todo el ambiente._

 _Y de un momento a otro, empezó a nevar. Sin embargo, los copos de nieve no tenían ese característico blanco puro, sino… negro._

 _La nieve que caía del cielo era negra._

 _Y de repente lo único que se escuchaba eran gritos._

* * *

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Conejo me agarró por el brazo, abrió un hoyo en el suelo y nos llevó, en un viaje por demás incómodo, hasta el polo Norte.

Cuando llegamos, increíblemente rápido considerando la distancia, me sorprendió que Tooth y Sandy ya estén en el Taller de Norte. Éstos nos saludaron seriamente, algo raro considerando que por lo general son bastante efusivos.

Es la primera vez que hacían un llamado a los guardianes por la Aurora desde que soy un Guardián, parece que cuando hacen este tipo de reuniones es porque es una emergencia bastante grave, ya que los guardianes dejan lo que sea que estén haciendo inmediatamente para venir hasta aquí lo más rápido posible.

Pero cuando miro alrededor, no parece una emergencia. Todo está en perfecto orden. Ni un sólo cuadro fuera de lugar. Cuando entramos a la fábrica, los duendes se veían torpes, pero calmados, y los Yetis seguían empujando carritos con materiales para hacer juguetes ignorando completamente nuestra presencia.

El gigantesco globo terráqueo está bien iluminado por los niños que creen en nosotros. Así que no hay nada por qué preocuparse. Entonces, ¿qué está mal? ¿Por qué nos llamó Norte si todo parece estar en perfecto estado?

¿Tendrá que ver con Pitch? No, imposible. Si eso fuera cierto, la creencia de los niños se viera perjudicada por el miedo, y podría decir que están creyendo aún más que la última vez. Aunque, el que dos guardianes estén teniendo pesadillas al mismo tiempo no me parece una casualidad.

En ese mismo instante, Norte entra a la habitación, cargando el mismo semblante serio que nosotros. Antes de que alguno se atreviera a preguntar, él habla—. Sé que se estarán preguntando el por qué los llamé, sin embargo, lamento decirles que sé lo mismo que ustedes sobre esta reunión, el Hombre de la Luna me pidió que nos reuniera. Parece que tiene algo para decirnos.

En ese mismo instante, la Luna se dejó aparecer. Alumbrando con su brillo desde la ventana. Observamos expectantes su movimiento, hasta que se detuvo, iluminando el área circular con el logo de todos los guardianes. Donde según Norte, está el Cristal por el que El Hombre de la Luna nos elige para ser guardián.

La Luna va dibujando con su luz la silueta de cada uno de nosotros, primero a Sandman, luego a Norte, Hada, Conejo y por último, a mi. Pero lo que más nos perturba, es que luego de que aparecemos todos, vamos cayendo, uno a uno, con lo que parece una expresión de dolor en el rostro. Aparecen unos hilos que nos mantienen en el suelo, agonizando, como si fuéramos unas simples marionetas, y el titiritero es…Pitch Black.

* * *

No importa que tanto lo intentes.

No importa cuánto te esfuerces en proteger lo que quieres.

O todo el tiempo que has luchado.

Sólo basta un minuto...no, ni siquiera un minuto, sólo basta un segundo para que todo se desvanezca.

Es la primera vez que veo al Hada de los Dientes en el suelo, temblando de desesperación. El Conejo de Pascua está negando repetidas veces con la cabeza, sin creer que El Hombre de la Luna nos esté diciendo que íbamos a ser acabados por quien tantas veces acabamos. Sandman está a punto de desmayarse, y Norte…

—¡Tiene que ser una broma, Hombre de la Luna! ¡Acabamos a Pitch! ¡Nos tiene miedo! ¡No-puede-ser-posible! — gritaba mientras golpeaba una de las paredes de la sala repetidas veces, con furia, para posteriormente gritar una serie de palabras en ruso que estoy seguro no significan nada bueno.

Una parte de mí quisiera creer que sólo es una broma. Que La Luna lo hizo sólo para asustarnos, porque las cosas han estado bastante tranquilas últimamente, sin embargo, las pesadillas, la sensación de que va a pasar algo grande, y ahora esto, sólo significa que mis sospechas no eran sólo paranoias mías.

Pitch Black va a volver.

Nunca me sentí más terrible por tener la razón.

De repente, me sentí furioso. ¡¿Tan poca confianza nos tenía el Hombre de la Luna para decir que íbamos a ser destrozados por El Coco sin tener ninguna oportunidad?! ¡Si es así, ¿para qué nos creó, entonces?! ¡Se equivocaba si creía que nosotros lo vamos a dejar ganar!

Pero cuando observé a los demás guardianes, mis ánimos bajaron. ¿Cómo vamos a lograrlo, si casi nos acabó la última vez? ¿Cómo lo haremos, si nos vemos tan miserables ahora, y ni siquiera hemos empezado a pelear?

— Está claro que no tenemos ni la más mínima oportunidad de ganarle a Pitch, si desde el inicio tenemos _miedo._ —dije con amargura, dejándome caer al suelo. Y llamando la atención de los demás, quienes dejaron la desesperación en la que estaban sumidos para mirarme.

Norte suspiró con resignación, alejándose de la pared y caminando hacia mí, deteniendose justo en frente mío —. Tienes razón, Jack. Siempre la tuviste. Si caemos en la desesperación desde el inicio, seremos vencidos más rápido. Y los niños no tendrán quien los proteja.—Se volteó, mirando al resto de los Guardianes —. No podemos olvidar quiénes somos o cuál es nuestra misión. Así que, ¡manos a la obra! — Gritó Norte, estirando su espalda y dando indicaciones a diestra y siniestra a los duendes y Yetis para que trajeran mesas y sillas para convertir esta habitación en una Sala de operaciones adecuada, volviendo a ser él, mientras que Conejo, Sandy y Tooth volvían en sí con mayor determinación.

Me alegro de que Norte reaccionara, sólo él sabe darle esa esperanza a los demás cuando creen todo perdido. No sabría qué hacer si seguían con esa misma actitud.

En menos de cinco minutos la sala estaba completamente transformada, con una larga mesa y sillas de madera con papeles y lápices. Una pizarra en frente de la mesa, ¡e incluso un carrito lleno de galletas y leche! Hay que reconocerlo, esos duendes son realmente eficientes cuando se lo proponen.

Nos sentamos, y Norte, que estaba en la cabecera, empezó a hablar: — ¡Muy bien! Necesitamos saber qué nos quiso decir el Hombre de Luna con esa imagen.

—¿Acaso no es obvio? —replicó Conejo—, El Coco va a volver, y nos va a hacer papilla, fin de la historia.

—¿No podrías ser un poco más optimista? Pareciera que te quieres rendir. No sé tú, pero yo tengo miles de niños con sus pequeños dientes a los que proteger, y no pienso rendirme sin luchar.

—Yo tampoco voy a dejar que nada les pase a los niños. —aportó Norte.

—¡Yo menos quiero que sean lastimados! Pero hay que ser realistas, por más que nos duela, La Luna nunca se equivoca, y si nos muestra que vamos a caer derrotados, lo haremos, tarde o temprano.— Esa última frase ocasionó un caos de todos hablando al mismo, intentando decir nuestras opiniones a gritos, hasta que fuimos interrumpidos por el sonido de un cascabel, proveniente de un duende en manos de Sandy, quien se veía airado, como quien ha intentado llamarnos un montón de veces y no le hemos prestado atención.

Luego de tener nuestros ojos puestos en él, Sandman aclaró su garganta (de la cual no se escuchó ningún sonido) y procedió a mostrarnos con su arena tantas formas tan rápido que nos quedamos en blanco cuando terminó de "hablar".

Al ver nuestros rostros de confusión, Sandy suspiró, y con el lápiz y el papel que tenía a su lado, escribió lo que quería decir: "Si Pitch Black va a volver tan fuerte como para derrotarnos, deberíamos prepararnos".

— Sandman tiene razón. — dije—, Quizá no tengamos oportunidad ahora, pero si entrenamos y nos volvemos más fuertes, podríamos vencerlo. Quizá El Hombre de La Luna nos quiso decir eso, que nos preparáramos, fue una advertencia.

—Debemos ser más fuertes,— dijo Norte, parándose —. Más sagaces, más listos y, sobre todo, más originales. Hemos peleado con él una eternidad, ya debe saber cuales son nuestros patrones de ataque. Necesitamos algo nuevo. —Anotó en la pizarra "Plan" en mayúsculas, y se volteó a nosotros—, ¿Alguna idea?

Tooth levantó su mano —. Deberíamos, no sé, ¿Usar los dones que La Luna nos dio para atacar a Pitch?

—Tienes un punto ahí, Tooth. Todos están acostumbrados a vernos usando espadas, boomerangs y látigos. Tenemos más habilidades que esa, podemos usarlas. — Norte asintió a las palabras de Conejo y Sandman empezó a tronarse los dedos, en plan mafioso. Y se pusieron a idear planes en caso de que Pitch aparezca.

Y yo simplemente no sabía qué aportar. Ver a los guardianes coordinarse tan bien y preparando una estrategia tan rápido era algo que me dejaba sorprendido. Tengo poco tiempo siendo guardián, pero cada vez que muestran esa unidad para trabajar en equipo, me doy cuenta de que suelo subestimarlos demasiado.

Todavía me faltan muchas cosas para aprender sobre mis habilidades y sobre ser guardián, y tendré que aprenderlas rápido, sino quiero que Pitch nos destruya.

 **Hola, ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. No sé cuantas personas de México me lean pero quiero desearles fuerza, y voy a estar orando por ustedes, lo mismo para Puerto Rico, los países de las Antillas Menores, y mi mismo país. Es horrible lo que está pasando con el mundo, este año nos ha tocado fuerte con todos esos desastres naturales, la Tierra está protestando después de tanto daño. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, siento que la historia está pasando muy rápido así que creo que no será muy larga, pero cuando la termine y empiece a editarla probablemente algunas cosas estén mejor. Gracias a** **y a** ** _Wand_** **por sus comentarios, me alegran mis días :). Y gracias a** ** _Ancestro, HikariHyuga01 y a por sus Follows y Favorites._**

 **No duden en darme su opinión en los comentarios, y si les gustó mi historia, en darle Favorite y Follow ;). Los quiero, y espero que pasen un feliz resto de la semana.**


End file.
